I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Wyltk
Summary: "You see Ginny Weasel was determined to be kissed this Christmas. No matter what she would be kissed! And there’s nothing you can do about it!"


AN: Not my normal that's for sure but I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus". No suing!  
  
  
  
I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus By Wyltk  
  
It was the day before Christmas eve, Christmas eve's eve if you will, and Ginny Weasley was NOT a happy camper. And not only was it Christmas eve's eve, but everyone, and by everyone she meant EVERYONE, including Snape, was getting all lovey dovey.  
  
If that wasn't enough the fact she never had a boyfriend wasn't helping. If you still need more reason for her to. uh. not be a 'happy camper' then the fact she had never been kissed should be enough to pacify you.  
  
Really though, was it fair with all these snogging couples that she had never been kissed? It was Christmas time! And she hadn't even been kissed on the cheek by a guy.  
  
And with these thoughts running through her head she made her own 'list' this Christmas. A list of all the boys left in Hogwarts that Christmas. You see Ginny Weasel was determined to be kissed this Christmas. No matter what she would be kissed! And there's nothing you can do about it!  
  
I saw Snape kissing Mrs. Snape, Next to the fire place last night. They didn't see me creep Down the stairs to have a peep, They thought that everyone was tucked up In their bedrooms fast asleep.  
  
So she started on the first person on her list. Seamus Finnigan whom it turned out was not at all in her and was kind enough to tell her he wouldn't kiss her if she was the last girl on earth. She had then preceded to slap him so hard he still had a red imprint two hours later. Though that could be because of the long lasting spell she had placed on it.  
  
And really what self respecting girl wouldn't do the same? You in the back- yea you!-sit down now!  
  
Then she went to Colin Creevey by sending him a note. However instead of the note reaching Colin, on the front it said only Mr. Creevey, it reached Dennis. He went up there and he met up with Serena and that was the end of that ideal.  
  
Then, I saw Dennis hugging Serena Underneath the bright Christmas lights, Oh, what a laugh it would have been, If Colin had only seen, Dennis kissing Serena last night.  
  
And one by one the guys disappeared on her list. Terry Boot, one of her main Ravenclaw choices, was going out with Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. She had learned this just minute's before asking him out, thankfully. She also learned that all the rest of the Ravenclaw boys that were staying we're staying because of their girlfriends.  
  
And so she moved on to the next person on her list, after crossing out all the Ravenclaws. She had run almost screaming from Ernie when he asked her to join him for a swim in the top blue tower. She learned later that his 'friends' had gotten him drunk.  
  
Slowly the boys on her lists dropped off until it was between the Slytherin's and Neville. And Neville had just been crossed her list because she had turned into a class room to see him lip locked with Blaise Zabini.  
  
I saw Blaise kissing Longbottom, Underneath the mistletoe last night. They didn't see me walking In the classroom for a peep, They thought that we were all in our dorms Everybody fast asleep  
  
Normally no self respecting Grffindor female would go within an inch of any Slytherin for anything, let alone a kiss. Actually no self respecting female would go within a inch of some of the Slytherin's but that's besides the point.  
  
However, she was a Weasley before she was a Gryffindor. And as I'm sure you've found out during the course of this story Weasley's do not stop until they get what they want. And the littlest Weasley wanted a kiss. So to the Slytherin's she went.  
  
There was only two Slytherin males staying this year and the first one she tried had run screaming from her. And that's when she got mad. And I don't mean "Oh I'm mad." I mean "I'm MAD!"  
  
That's what caused Ginny Weasley to march down the halls after the retreating blonde after she saw him exiting the kitchens Christmas eve. She caught up with him in less then a minute and before he could say anything had him turned around and was happily kissing him.  
  
His arms wrapped slowly around her and he blinked lightly when she backed away from him waiting for him to blow up in her face.  
  
"Alright, I'm not drinking any more hot chocolate. It makes me have some weird hallucinations. But while your still here, and I can still remember to tell Dumbledore to monitor what the house elves put in their hot chocolate, do you mind if we have a repeat performance of the last five minutes?"  
  
See me kissing Draco Malfoy Underneath his hair so silver white, Oh, what a laugh it would have been, If Ronnie had only seen, Me kissing Malfoy tonight.  
  
  
  
AN: Merry Christmas! To any of you who read my other stuff forgive me this. I don't know how this fic came to be this way it just did. And hey who am I to deny the workings of my subconscious? ANYWAY, hope you all enjoyed. I hope you all have the decency to review this. I didn't even get one review for Choices Six. *pouts* Not very nice at all.  
  
Whatever you may celebrate may you have a happy holiday season. Wyltk  
  
*looks sadly down at the review button and crys* 


End file.
